


Une autre fin

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Time Travel, cancer just isn't fair, damn that 50th album, it got worse, parallel timelines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on change le passé, qui dit qu’on change aussi le futur ? Certaines théories affirment qu’on crée juste une autre réalité différente, et que celle dont on est parti reste inchangée. Ou... il y arrive même quelque chose de pire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une autre fin

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une autre fin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou  & Fantasio, _Aux Sources du Z_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Miss Flanner, Champignac, Zorglub ; mention de Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** je blâme Morvan et Manuera et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ceci.
> 
> ~~**Prompt :** les pantalons du temps~~  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** la fin du tome 50, rhâaa !!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un petit millier

Spirou et Fantasio ont disparu dans le temps et le temps continue à s’écouler. Zorglub va, vient, s’impatiente et tempête.

« Mais c’est insensé. Combien de temps leur faut-il pour retrouver les objets nécessaires au voyage et revenir à ce jour-là ? »

Champignac trompe sa propre angoisse en tentant d’afficher un calme imperturbable. S’il envisage d’abord toutes les possibilités, rien ne le surprendra, il saura faire face à tout, pense-t-il.  
« Peut-être plus que tu ne croirais.  
\- Tes amis sont des incapables, Pacôme ! Ah, ils sont beaux les héros. Tant qu’il s’agit de démolir les plans des autres, oh oui ils sont efficaces. Mais quand il faut sauver quelqu’un… »

Une voix à la puissance diminuée mais au ton toujours ferme les rappelle à l’ordre.

« Cessez donc. Tous les deux. Vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles… »

C’est Miss Flanner, de son lit, qui doit encore les canaliser tous deux.

« Approchez. »

Et ils approchent, empressés.

« Écoutez. »

Ils sont toute ouïe. Ils boivent ses paroles. Si elle leur disait ce qu’ils attendent tant…

« Allez-vous nous dire.. ?  
\- Lequel de nous deux.. ? »

Elle ne lève même plus les yeux au ciel en entendant cette sempiternelle question.  
« S’il n’y a que cette question ridicule pour vous occuper l’esprit. La vérité si ça vous donne la paix. »

Zorglub et Champignac retiennent leur souffle. Miss Flanner relâche le sien.

« Aucun. Vous êtes si différents, comment vous comparer ? Tous les deux. Votre mélange de similitudes et d’oppositions… il n’y en a pas un meilleur que l’autre. Allons.  
Mais puisque justement nous ne sommes pas identiques…  
Je ne vais pas prétendre maintenant vous détester tous les deux juste pour faire taire cette discussion. Votre foutu orgueil ! Vos points communs… »

Puis elle se ravise. Elle sait aujourd’hui comme elle savait déjà il y a plus de vingt ans qu’elle n’arrivera pas à les raisonner. Elle n’a plus le temps ni l’énergie pour cela.

« Quand je ne serai plus là.  
\- Miss Flanner !  
\- Chut. »

Elle sourit. L’un proteste, l’autre a l’intelligence de le faire taire pour la ménager. Elle espère que ça aurait pu arriver dans les deux sens.

« Vous serez encore là l’un pour l’autre. N’oubliez pas.  
Déjà du temps de notre jeunesse vous partagiez quelque chose de bien spécial, quelque chose dont j’étais exclue, qui n’égalait ma relation avec aucun de vous deux.  
Je ne peux préférer aucun de vous deux. Vos similitudes et vos oppositions. C’est ensemble, vous deux, nous trois, que nous formions le meilleur tout possible.  
Souvenez-vous-en. L’un et l’autre. »

Elle ferme les yeux. Longtemps après, ils restent encore l’un et l’autre suspendus à ses lèvres. Ils comptent ses respirations, qui se font moins profondes et plus espacées. Ils espèrent encore. Elle peut encore se reprendre. Elle peut encore leur expliquer ce curieux testament. Elle peut encore se remettre. Elle peut…

Les secondes d’immobilité et de silence s’égrainent. Aucun n’ose en rompre le fil. Une longue, longue minute s’écoule, pesamment, douloureusement, avant que Champignac ne murmure d’une voix encore plus éteinte que l’était celle de Miss Flanner,

« C’est fini. »

Et Zorglub a besoin de plusieurs respirations difficiles avant d’exploser.

« Ils ont… ils ont échoué !  
» Je n’y crois pas.  
» Les héros ne perdent jamais ! »

Ces foutus héros qui ont toujours contrecarré ses plans ! Il est si bien placé pour le savoir, qu’ils gagnent toujours. Eux. Lui est abonné à voir piétiner ses espoirs. Parce que cette tentative était son idée, était-elle vouée à l’échec, quoi qu’il tente ?  
Les héros, ne les avait-ils pas convaincus ? Ils n’auraient quand même pas fait exprès de…

Dévasté, il oublie presque devant qui il se tient encore.

Enragé, il se dresse de toute sa hauteur, prêt à tout démolir autour de lui pour passer son dépit, sa frustration, son désespoir. Pacôme doit le saisir à bras le corps pour le maîtriser.

« Zorglub, je t’en prie. »

Il y a dans sa voix qui supplie une tristesse et une lassitude qu’il n’avait jamais entendues avant. Tout comme en reposant les yeux sur le visage de Miss Flanner il y lit toujours sa fatigue des derniers jours, des derniers instants qui ajoute encore à son désespoir. Si par chance elle est partie en paix avec elle-même, son corps la faisait toujours terriblement souffrir et ça ne s’est pas effacé. Où est l’apaisement qu’on lui promettait dans le repos éternel ?

Elle n’a pas changé. On dit souvent des morts qu’on croirait qu’ils ne font que dormir. Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas tenté de la réanimer, encore une fois, en la sentant s’éteindre ? _Pourquoi n’ont-ils pas su trouver un moyen de la sauver ?_

Cette dernière phrase résonne à ses oreilles. Il l’a criée malgré lui.

Champignac se couvre les yeux d’une main. Lui aussi est épuisé. Il n’a plus l’énergie de la révolte qui fait oublier en ce moment à Zorglub le poids physique de ces derniers jours.  
Mais il a encore la force de raisonner.

« Peut-être… ont-ils réussi, » émet-il avec une conviction qui surprend Zorglub.

« Alors que ne sont-ils pas ici, avec Miss Flanner vivante et en bonne santé ?  
\- Ne t’ai-je pas cent fois parlé de mes doutes quant à modifier le passé ?  
\- C’était pour une bonne cause ! se défend-il par automatisme.  
\- Ne renouvelons pas ce débat, Zorglub. Ce que je te dis… »

Il l’a déjà évoqué. Une fois. Brièvement. Avant de le repousser comment une éventualité trop folle. À présent, il se mord les doigts de n’avoir pas insisté sur cette hypothèse. Mais à quoi leur serviront les regrets ?

« Je leur fais confiance. Ce voyage était une folie, mais je compte sur eux pour l’avoir accompli avec succès. Hélas. En modifiant le cours des choses, je crains fort qu’ils se soient en fait placés dans une nouvelle continuité d’espace-temps. Ils ne sont plus dans « notre » passé.  
» Quelque part, dans un autre univers, j’espère que Miss Flanner est vivante et en bonne santé, comme tu dis. Et avec nos jeunes amis tels que nous les connaissons. Et une autre version de nous-mêmes. »

Zorglub, en ce moment et en ce lieu, se sent une autre version de lui-même aussi. Ce qu’il vit là ne peut être réel, se dit-il. Et Champignac, impitoyable, conclut,

« Mais nous… ne les reverrons jamais. »

Il semble plus mort encore que leur pauvre Miss Flanner elle-même.

« Nous avons commis une terrible erreur. Nous l’avons perdue elle. Et les deux jeunes gens avec. »


End file.
